


Us, the stars and our love

by WarriorOfDarkness



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOfDarkness/pseuds/WarriorOfDarkness
Summary: After the Lightwardens destroy, Zyrin took a time from the group to think.But he isn't alone.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	Us, the stars and our love

After the defeat of the lightwarden the group went back to Slitherbough. The other were eating and resting but Zyrin took that opportunity to leave wandering in the forest to refresh his mind. Thoughts and thoughts have been killing his brain since a few days that he past by the night tribe. The discussion between Y’shtola and Urianger about his condition to absorb light of the sin-eaters and the risk of him turning, and of course how he failed yet again to protect her. Seeing her, falling to safe the antidote for Runar, putting her life for the others, remind him too much of what happened before. Ul’dah, Gry Abania, a now the first. How long will he be that weak to protect the one he loves ? The silver haired Miqo’te, approached the small lake as he leaned back against one of the burned wood of the first camp Y’shtola had create before moving in the caves. The night now back he felt light, finally more..calm. The eternal light created by the light devastation always was making feel tense. Was it because of his jealousy for Runar ?

Since he arrived Y’shtola had been really distant with him. Runar was now her partner. _She forgot about me.._ thought the pistosabber as he sighed before looking up into the sky. It hurts his heart. The mage smiling and laughing around him, while she barely look to him. And that she saw him as a sin eater when they first meet after so much time apart..Zyrin shaked his head groaning lightly. 

“Finally, i was wondering where you where.” The tank looked to the side seeing the girl looking to him with a small smiles as she crossed her arms. “For a second i thought that you run away without telling us. “

“Needed to breath, the others needed a break after that fight. So did I.”

“So did you need to come so far away from the camp ?"

Her tone was not aggressive but concerned. She saw through him. He tried to hide looking away but his eyes betrayed him as he heard her approaching. 

“Since we came back you are stranger Zyrin..What’s wrong ?” The warrior of darkness stayed silent looking more sad, that Y’shtola feeling it. “Zyr-”

“Three times...Three times you gave your life for me...Three time I couldn't save you.” He finally looked to her. Shtola didn't need to see, to know that his eyes were fill with tears. Hers wide a bit. It was the first time she heards his voice broke with guilt and sadness. “Three times that i couldnt..”

“Zyrin you-”

“The first time was with the brave of crystal. You and Thancred..gave your life for me..I was ashamed of my weakness, i was guilty of letting you die..Then you came back..without your view..I heard your conversation with Matoya about your method to see by using ether..” Zyrin get up facing the mage. Theiir height was very different, the pistosabber being taller by one head in more. He remembers all the time that Y’shtloa always made fun of his long hair. At the post of the final battle against Gaius, The warrior of Light cut his hair. That time she fell even more for him. “The other time was in Gyr Abania, during the assault of Rhalgr’s Reach. If i didn't got away from the camp..if just i was there earlier !”

The memories hit him. Zenos breaking through her shield, as his blade, cut across her chest. He had cursed his choice that day. Having a hate for Zenos that never ended until he saw him dead. Or that he thought was dead. The mage lifted his head drying his tears having trouble with her own. 

“I'm sorry that i made you feel so low..I..” She tried to find her words before having a sighs with a small laugh. “I always admire you..how you..just change people's life by a few actions, by your selfless heart and your kindness..You deserve so much, more than simple titles and compliments..and i didn't know what to give if it’s not my life..”

“You know..there is something i want..that I always will want..” He took her hand and brought to the small crystal pendant that was given by her. “That promise is still hold..”

When the final battle against Gaius and Ultima Arma, Y’shtola and Zyrin shared their first kiss and both made a promise, that when all is over, when peace will be back, they will leave away from the battlefield..just for a few days. Or months. Or years. The mage smiled, cupping her hand into his cheek as the tank leaned into into it his ears slowly flatting. Their tail slowly wrapped around each other as they close the distance between them. 

In that night brought back into a world of eternal light, only the stars were the only witness of their love.

  
  



End file.
